1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to relocating an icon of an application to be displayed.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a user installs applications on a mobile phone and other electronic devices, an icon of an application is usually displayed on an “Application” interface by default after the application is installed or updated.
When there are many icons on the “Application” interface, it may be very difficult for a user to find an icon of a desired application. Therefore, after the desired application is installed or updated, the icon for the desired application may be moved to a desktop such that the icon of the desired application may be easily identified. To this end, the user may find the icon of the installed or updated application on the “Application” interface and press the icon for a preset period of time. Then, the icon may be displayed as a draggable state. An electronic device may then, for example, jump-to-display the desktop, and the user may drag the icon to a desired location on the desktop.
However, after the application is installed or updated, the electronic device may not provide a location index indicating where the icon of the application is located. As a result, the user needs to find the icon of the application from the “Application” interface that includes many other application icons, which causes a more complicated process and great inconvenience.